Imprevistos
by Ninphy
Summary: Alguns anos após a grande batalha e a destruição das Horcruxes, lorde voldemort ainda sobrevivia no mundo bruxo causando terror e tentando arrecadar novos membros para a Ordem das Trevas. Enquanto isso, os filhos de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Rony Weasle
1. O Embarque

O dia mau amanhecia quando a porta do quarto de Hanna abriu. Um homem alto de cabelos loiros platinados, pele bastante pálida e olhos azuis acizentados entrou silenciosamente, se aproximando da cama onde a menina dormia. Se ajoelhou no chão e a observou.

Era incrível a semelhança entre Hanna e Virgínia. A menina era ruiva como a mãe, a pele também rosada, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo jeito delicado... As únicas diferenças eram no jeito de ser e nos olhos. Eram azuis acizentados como os seus, mas mais brilhantes. E sua pequenina se tornara muito mais sensível e insegura desde a morte da mãe.

Suspirou, lembrando-se do pior dia de sua vida. Fazia seis anos que Virgínia morrera. Mas a cena ainda estava clara em sua mente, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer.

"Os quatro invadiram o local com cautela e varinhas nas mãos. Olhavam tudo atentamente, não conseguindo conter o nervosismo.

Estavam numa missão da Ordem, na qual tinham sido designados a capturar os Comensais da Morte que estivessem no local, pois através de investigações, descobriram que aquela casa poderia ser um ponto de encontro dos seguidores de Voldemort.

De repente, ouviram várias vozes, e do nada susgiram jatos coloridos vindos de todas as direções. Protejeram-se como puderam, até que ficaram encurralados entre uma das pareces da casa, e os cinco Comensais que apontavam as varinhas para eles.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o traidor Malfoy. - falou um deles, com a voz num tom ameaçador, mas também debochado. - Nos traiu por causa de uma Weasley - falou a última palavra como se estivesse com nojo, e Draco tremeu de raiva - , fi o lado do otário que é o Dumbledore, e veja onde parou... Encurralado como um rato imundo por um gato! - apertou a varinha com mais força, contendo sua raiva e vontade de matar o Comensal a socos. Quem ele pensava que era para falar dele assim!

Sentiu um toque maçio em sua mão, e sentiu-se mais tranquilo. Gina não falou nada, é claro, mas foi como se ouvisse a dela dizendo para ficar mais calmo, e não agir impulsionadamente.

- Sabe o que um traidor como você merece? - o Comensal rocomençou, agora com a voz descontraída, como se estivesse falando de algo banal com um velho amigo - Merece a morte. Nem se quer é dígno de ser torturado antes por nós. - a mão de Gina apertou com mais força sua mão, mas desta vez estava tremendo, o que mostrava claramente se medo. Repentinamente o Comensal ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para Draco tão rápido que nem dera tempo de ele processar a situação quando ele grito - AVADA KEDAVRA!

Sem nem ter tempo para se esquivar, o feitiço veio numa velocidade assustadora em sua direção, mas antes de atingi-lo, ele viu uma massa de cabelos vermelhos entrar na sua frente, e cair segundos depois, sem vida no chão.

- Gi... Gina... - murmurou, quase sem sair algum som em sua voz. Ficou estático, olhando o corpo da única e primeira mulher que amara, inerte no chão, com os olhos arregalados, o cérebro demorando a aceitar e compreender que nunca mais veria ela sorrir para ele, nunca mais a beijaria, nunca mais seria acordado por um monte de beijos dela, nunca mais a ouviria reclamando de seu mau-humor matinal, nunca mais... Nunca mais...

A sua volta, os outros dois Aurores que o acompanhavam na missão, aproveitaram a distração dos Comensais com o acontecido e atacaram-nos, e agora estavam duelando ferozmente com os inimigos. Um dos seguidores do LKorde das Trevas já estava caído no chão, estuporado, e vez ou outra sendo pisoteado pelos que ainda duelavam.

Tomado por uma fúria imensa, Draco, tremendo de ódio, levantou a varinha, e... Bem, essa parte ele não se lembrava. Estava tão fora de si que nem so menos sabia o que estava fazendo. O que lhe contaram depois, fora que com apenas alguns feitiços derrotara e desarmara os quartro Comensais restantes, matando-os logo depois."

Balançou a cabeça para espantar as lembranças que ele tanto queria esquecer, os olhos cerrados, contendo um lágrima. Abriu-os novamente só para ver Hanna ainda dormindo tranquilamente, e, suspirando, fez carinha numa das bochechas da filha.

- Hanna, acorde pequenina... Vamos filha, ora de acordar. - a menina resmungou algo incompreensível, e cobriu-se totalmente com o cobertor rosa com flores coloridas e sorridentes, que diziam "Boa noite!" - Anda Hanna, já estamos atrasados. - a filha novamente não acordou, apenas gemeu com sono. Sorriu levemente. Era exatamente o que Gina fazia quando eu tentava acordá-la - Ótimo, se você quer perder seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, continue dormindo! - e se levantou, fingindo que ia embora.

- Humm... Certo, já estou acordada, papai... - se espreguiçou como um gato, bocejando. - Humf, pra que o embarque precisa ser tão cedo! Por que tem gente que não entende que tudo seria bem melhor se começasse depois do meio-dia?

Rindo do comentário da menina, puxou seu cobertor e acendou a luz, provocando resmungos e gemidos protestantes vindos de Hanna.

- Não tente me enganar. Sei muito bem que assim que sair desse quarto você vai voltar a dormir. Vamos, chega de preguiça e levante! Luccas já está se trocando e Lilith escovando os dentes enquanto você continua aí deitada.

- Tá bem, tá bem, você venceu! - ela disse enquanto se levantava lentamente da cama, esfregando os olhos.

Draco se abaixou dando um beijinho na face da gorata, que sorriu, e saiu do quarto, dizendo:

- Daqui a quinze minutos quero te encontrar na sala de jantar para tomar o café. - autoritário, e com tom de fim de conversa.

- Quinze minutos! Eu tomo banho em quinze minutos! Mas definitivamente eu não consigo tomar banho, escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa nesse tempo minúsculo!

- Você teria mais tempo se tivesse acordado na primeira vez em que te chamei. - e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Hanna nada contente e resmungando indo para o banheiro.

Lilith desceu as escadas rápidamente, passando o dedos entre os fios de cabelo loiro platinados para ver se ficavam menosenbaraçados. Estava com tanta pressa que nem escovara-os direito

Estava competamente elétrica naquele dia, pois estava animada e ansiosa por daqui a algumas horas finalmente ir para Hogwarts. Desde pequena ouvia seus pais contarem-lhe histórias de quando estudavam lá, e desde então ela sonhava com aquele momento.

- Bom dia, pai! - cumprimentou-o alegremente, com um grande sorriso, enquanto pegava um bolinho de chocolate de uma cesta na mesa.

O café da manhã estava com maiscoisas na mesa naquele dia, principalmente mais doces, e Lilith não poupou esforços para comer quantos bolinhos, suspiros, sonhos e bombas de chocolate pudesse.

- Bom dia querida. Vejo que acordou sem fome hoje. - Draco respondeu sarcásticamente, depois de terminar de comer uma torrada.

- Esfomeada como sempre. Pai, espero que o senhor já tenha avisado a Dumbledore do risco da Lilith explodir repentinamente durante uma das refeições... - Luccas falou, provocando, enquanto descia as escadas que davam para a grande e bem decorada sala de jantar. Lilith estreitou os olhos com raiva.

- Olha quem fala! Quem foi que engordou 4 quilos no último Natal e teve que ficar jogando Quadribol e caminhando pelo jardim todo dia para emagrecer, heim? - Lilith rebateu, pegando um pão francês e a geléia de uva.

- Comer um pouco mais uma vez na vida tudo bem, mas todo dia, que nem você, é querer virar uma baleia. Ops, desculpe-me, esqueci que você _já nasceu_ uma baleia. - ele sentou numa das cadeiras e pegou um pão de queijo de uma das cestinhas.

Lilith abriu a boca para rebater, irritada, mas Draco a cortou:

- Chega de briga. - ele disse atrás do jornal, com o tom de voz "se me desobedecerem..." e Lilith e Luccas sabiam que esses três pontinhos eram terrivelmente ameaçadores. Por isso, ficaram completamente calados, trocando olhares de "vai ter volta" o resto do café da manhã.

Lilith ficou pensando o quanto Luccas era insuportável. Por que ele fazia questão de provocá-la todos os dias! Ela nunca fazia nada com ele... "Ah, certo, ás vezes eu faço umas brincadeirinhas com ele, mas não é pra tanto..." Ela pensou.

Os dois irmãos se degladiavam desde o dia em que nasceram. Sempre se provocando, fazendo brincadeiras, alfinetando, falando mal, pregando peças... e issso todo santo dia. Draco tinha que usar de muita paciencia com eles, e nem queria pensar como seria eles dois em Hogwarts, sem ele para parar as brigas infantis.

- Hanna! - Draco do nada, abaixando o jornal, fazendo Luccas e Lilith quase pularem da cadeira de susto. Faltavam cinco minutos para terem que sair, e nada da menina descer. - Hanna! Dessa aqui agora, chega de se arrumar, você está aí a séculos!

- Já to indo! - a voz dela chegou aos ouvidos dos três bem baixa. Provavelmente gritara a resposta do quarto.

Draco suspirou, tentando manter a paciencia.

- Não quero saber, dessa ou você não terá café da manhã.

- Ah pai, o que custa esperar um pouquinho, poxa! - segundos depois Hanna apareceu ao pé da escada, com cara emburrada.

- Custa vocês se atrasarem para o trem, e eu pro trabalho. Já estou me sacrificando bastante pra estar aqui com vocês e os levar para a plataforma, então não abuse. Desmarquei milhões de compromissos, não posso faltar a mais nenhum! - ele disse se levantando e dobrando o jornal, para depois jogar sobre a mesa. Lilith e Luccas se olharam e depois reviraram os olhos, todas as vezes em que saíam com pai era assim. - Agora vamos logo. Hanna, pegue alguns bolinhos e coma no caminho.

Seguiram o pai até o carro que os levaria para King's Cross. Lilith pensando em alguma brincadeira, Luccas indiferente e Hanna emburrada, comendo um bolinho de morango.

O carro não era nenhum luxo. Era um modelo antigo, já um pouco danificado por fora, mas com feitiços de proteção e amplificação do interior. Não podiam chamar atenção, pois como a Guerra continuava, viviam em constante perigo.

Os malões já estavão no porta-malas, e depois que todos entraram, Draco mandou Richard, o motorista, seguir para a Estação King's Cross.

Todo o percurso foi feito com conversas sobre Hogwarts e as expectativas dos tri-gêmeos ante o novo estilo de vida em Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram, pegaram os malões e correram para a plataforma 9 3/4, e sob o comando do pai, os irmãos iam passando um por um tentando serem os mais discretos possíveis para os trouxas não perceberem nada. Do outro lado, os olhos das crianças brilharam ao verem o trem vermelho da escola.

- Bem, até o próximo verão crianças... - Draco falou, se abaixando o dando um abraço apertado nos trés, sentindo um aperto no coração. Sentiria muito a falta deles. Eram a única coisa que tinha restado de realmente importante para ele.- Não quero saber de nenhuma confusão ou problema, ouviram? Também não quero nenhuma nota ruim.

Os três retrebuiram o abraço. Também sentiriam muito a falta do pai. Draco nunca fora um pai muito carinhoso ou amável, pelo contrário, era rígido e sempre queria o máximo dos filhos, e isso só piorou com a morte da esposa, mas eles sabiam que ele se preucupava demais com eles, e os amava muito.

- Tchau pai! - se despediram em uníssono, e arrastaram seus malões para o trem.

- Vocês estão vendo a Ash? - perguntou Lilith, olhando para os lados, procurando a menina.

Depois de seu irmão, Ashley era sua vítima preferida, por ela ser séria e por ser filha de Harry Potter, antigo inimigo de escola de seu pai. Thomas, seu primo, e Lilith faziam questão de não deixá-la em paz em nenhum momento sempre que possível.

- Não. Acho que ela ainda não chegou. Sabe como tio Harry está sempre ocupado com o trabalho, provavelmente ainda nem saíram de casa. - respondeu Hanna, usando toda a sua força para puxar aquele trombolho.

Para subirem no trem com os malões foi dificílimo já que eram muito pesados, mas depois de 10 minutos de muito empurra e puxa (e causando um engarrafamento na entrada do expresso) finalmente conseguiram, e seguiram rápidamente para uma cabine vazia.

Não demoraram a achar, já que ainda faltava meia hora para o trem começar a viajem para Hogwarts.

- Puxa, mal posso esperar! Hogwarts, seleção, Grifinória!... - começou Lilith, mal se aguentando de tanta ansiedade.

- Uma inútil como você tem que ir pra Grifinória mesmo. - Luccas falou calmamente, olhando pela janela da porta da cabine os outros alunos procurarem cabines, coversarem, procurarem amigos.

Lilith fez uma expressão indignada, e abriu a boca pra responder aos berros, defendendo sua casa tão querida, mas Hanna não queria perder seu tempo ouvindo a briga dos irmãos, por isso encostou sua cabeça no vidro da janela da parede do trem, e observou, triste, Draco atravessar a pilastra para ir embora.

Não sabia como iria aguentar a saudade do pai. Era muito apegada a ele. Sempre pedia ajuda a ele, para tudo, tornando-se muito dependente dele desde que a mãe morrera. Achava que os irmãos tinham sorte. Lilith era independente e segura de si, e Luccas sabia se controlar e resolver as coisas sozinho, enquanto ela... estava sempre precisado da ajuda de todos.

Suspirou, mas lutou para não chorar. Detestava isso nela. Com bastante frequencia, ela tinha acessos de choro, as vezes sem motivo algum. Nem ela mesma sabia o por que disso. Mas naquele momento tinha vontade de chorar pois tinha medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com o pai. E se, numa missão ele fosse ferido? E pior... e se ele morresse! Mal suportara a perda de sua querida mãe, não saberia o que seria dela se acontecesse o mesmo com seu pai. Tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinha no mundo...

Agora os soluços chacoalhavam seus ombros, o que Lilith e Luccas perceberam imediatamente, e, parando a briga, foram rápidamente para mais perto da irmã.

- Hanna, que foi? Por que está chorando? - Luccas pôs uma mão em seu ombro, a virando com delicadeza para eles.

- Nada não... - disse ela, respirando fundo, para se controlar. Tinha vergonha de falar os motivos para eles, pois os dois também sofreram com a morte de Gina, mas nem por isso eram tão fracos como ela, que chorava a toda hora. Eles eram fortes, aguentavam qualquer coisa de cabeça erguida.

- Fala, Hanninha, pra gente poder te ajudar! Fomos nós? Você ficou brava por estarmos brigando? - Lilith disse com a voz doce e carinhosa, que raramente usava.

- Não! Não, sério, foi só um cisco que entrou no meu olho, mas agora já saiu. - ela deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça para eles.

Os olhares de Luccas e Lilith se encontraram brevemente.

- Certo, então. Mas qualquer coisa você sabe que pode contar conosco, né? - Luccas lhe sorriu, protetoramente.

Hanna balançou a cabeça positivamente, e Lilith e Luccas voltaram aos seus lugares, e minutos depois o trem começou a se mover.

O resto da viajem transcoreu tranquilo, com os três conversando sobre Hogwarts e Quadribol, mas com Lilith e Luccas sem brigarem em momento algum, em uma espécie de trégua silenciosa, por causa de Hanna.

Quando chegaram, os corredores do trem lotaram de alunos ansiosos, e os tri-gêmeos tiveram de esperarar um pouco na cabine para poderem sair. Lilith estava ainda mais irrequieta, alisando a roupa, arrumando o cabelo, mudando seu peso de um pé para o outro e perguntando o tempo todo se seu uniforme não estava amassadado, abarrotado, sujo, se não tinha algum fio de cabelo fora do lugar...

Para o alívio de Hanna e Luccas, ela se calou e ficou quieta quando entraram no Salão Principal. Hanna não pôde deixar de ficar encabulada com tantas pessoas a olhando, Luccas ficou indiferente e com uma expressão de superioridade como sempre e Lilith exibia seu melhor sorriso.

Dumbledore fez seu habitual discurso, mas todos notaram que ele parecia mais cansado e que mais rugas crusando seu rosto do que o normal. Após isso, McGonagall (na verdade, o fantasma dela) trouxe o banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor, que, como nos últimos anos, cantara sa canção com o tema agora sendo a importancia da união.

Alguns nomes depois, Ashley foi chamada, e um burburinho tomou conta da maioria dos alunos.

Ashley Prince Potter! – Todos olharam para aquela garota muito séria de 11 anos, os cochichos cresciam a medida em que ela se aproximava do banquinho para colocar o Chapéu Seletor. Os alunos apontavam e diziam uns para os outros, - é ela, só pode ser a filha dele... – Ashley parecia estar acostumada com aquele tipo de comentários a seu respeito, como era muito madura e segura, (essa era sua opinião, é claro), sentou de modo ereto no banquinho e esperou a professora McGonagall colocar-lhe o chapéu. Logo a diretora o colocou na sua cabeça. O chapéu , fez um barulho estranho – Hummmmmmmmm, conheço essa daqui, inteligente, sim, orgulhosa também, corajosa, porém tem algo aqui, não sei explicar o que é, talento você tem te sobra...- Ashley estava saindo do controle, não gostava da ansiedade do momento, não gostava daquilo que não podia controlar. O chapéu soltou mais alguns hummmmmm e hammmmmmss. E proclamou você vai para...

Existem coisas que nem a magia explica, uma delas é a velocidade do pensamento, a mente da menina viajou até a noite anterior, na casa dos Weasley, mais conhecida como a Toca. A mesa de jantar estava posta, vovô Molly com sua varinha tirava os assados do forno e os colocava na mesa, vovô Arthur estava na sala com os trigêmeos ouvindo sobre as novidades e avanços que fizeram no quadribol, sua mãe Morgana ouvia atentamente o que tia Hermione falava sobre o seu mestrado em Sosbourne, universidade trouxa, pois ela já havia terminado o mestrado bruxo, papai Harry conversava com tio Rony na sala. Tio Draco sempre carrancudo e de aparência triste, isolava-se na janela com um livro de capa vermelha e escritos dourados na mão, era o tio que mais simpatizava, não era chegado a grandes arroubos de demostração de afeto ou carinho mesmo para os seus filhos, os trigêmeos, porém quando sorria era porque realmente sentia-se satisfeito, vovó Molly tentava consolar as crianças, dizia que ele sentia muita saudade da Tia Gina., no caso a mãe deles e que eles entendessem e tentassem respeitar seu carrancudo pai. Logo vovó Molly, os chamou para o jantar.

- Venham, está pronto o jantar, venham logo! – Rapidamente todos os lugares da mesa foram ocupados e as crianças sentaram-se em uma mesa avulsa que vovô Arthur havia acabado de conjurar, lado a lado sentaram-se Thomas, Ashley, Lilith, Hanna e Luccas . Enquanto seus primos se ocupavam em fazer guerras de batatas, Ashley procurava prestar atenção a conversa da mesa dos adultos, seu pai estava realmente empolgado com o grande dia, o primeiro em Hogwarts.

- Mas é claro que será Grifinória, Rony, ainda resta dúvidas? Pelo que eu saiba todos os Potter estudaram lá e continuaram lá. – Morgana, interropeu a conversa de Hermione e disparou para seu marido.

- Como assim? Ela estudará onde o CHAPÉU escolher! Já discutimos sobre isso Harry, não é necessário recomeçar agora! Não vamos discutir mais esse assunto na frente das crianças, elas irão onde deverão ir e não onde Harry Potter decidir. – Morgana tinha os olhos verdes iguais aos de um gato, sua pele era muito branca e seus cabelos eram iguais aos do seu padrinho, Severo Snape. Mas isso era uma outra história, para outro dia e não para aquele momento. Harry se encolheu diante daqueles enormes olhos verdes, voltou-se para o lado e cochichou com Rony.

- Ás vezes, eu acho que enfrentar um Rabo Córneo é mais simples do que discutir com ela, - Rony concordou com a cabeça - acho que é de família, veja Ashley, se pudesse sua filha estuporaria Thomas apenas com o olhar. Os dois riram, era a mesma cumplicidade desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Draco parecia absorto mas prestava atenção na conversa.

- Não acho que deveríamos criar espectativas, vejam os trigêmeos, todos dizem que irão para a Grifinória, como a mãe, ou Sonserina como o pai, mas espero que cada um vá para uma casa diferente, eles não parecem insatisfeitos com isso, pelo menos teriam a chance de cada um ter seu próprio círculo de amizade e não serem conhecidos como os Malfoy estereotipados ... – Depois de falar com um tom de esgar em sua voz, deu uma bela garfada em uma porção de salsichas e permaneceu calado até o final do jantar. Na verdade a história não era bem essa, Gina antes de morrer havia tricotado três cachecóis com as cores vermelho e amarelo da casa, mas Draco sonhava em ver todos os filhos na Sonserina e brigavam muito por esse motivo, não eram do tipo de casal tranquilo de conto de fadas que concordavam em tudo, muitos comparavam Draco e Gina com Harry e Morgana, como se estes dois últimos fossem o exemplo de família perfeita, amor e compreensão, agora ele via que os Potter também tinham problemas, não tão grandes quantos os seus, é claro, pois criar três filhos sozinho mesmo com a ajuda dos avós não era fácil, porém não eram perfeitos, isso já era o bastante pra alimentar seu ego. Seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos quando um dos garotos da mesa das crianças começou a fazer tiro ao alvo com a comida.

-Thomas, pare já de jogar batatas em Ashley! – Hermione acabava de dar uma bronca em seu filho, de longe este era o Weasley mais "danado" de todos os tempos, já tinha quebrado o braço duas vezes, pegando a vassoura do seu pai escondida, colocado fogo no cabelo da prima, tomado as poções de cura e tratamento da mãe, dentre várias outras coisas. De longe era o sobrinho predileto dos gêmeos George e Fred Weasley. Ashley só então percebeu que seu cabelo estava respingado de batatas cozidas, estava tão absorta na conversa dos adultos que não percebeu a provocação do menino

- Thomas, como você é infantil! Mesmo na hora do jantar você não me deixa em paz! Por que você não vai lá fora voar atrás do seu pomo? É a única coisa que sabe fazer da vida mesmo... – a garota fez para Thomas uma cara de desafio e tirou o último resto de batata da ponta de seus cabelos e jogou nele. Morgana interferiu mais uma vez, pois era a mediadora da família, aquela que resolvia a maioria dos conflitos dos únicos remanescentes do clã Potter.

– Ashley, pare de provocar o Thomas, por Merlin! Vocês foram criados juntos desde bebês. È melhor aprender a respeitá-lo agora ou não vai dormir na Toca hoje. Você é que vai decidir, agora coma toda a comida do prato antes que eu me levante e coloque a colher na sua boca.

Ashley também tinha receio do olhar de gato da sua mãe e resolveu não contrariar, mas antes que se voltasse para o jantar Thomas lhe atirou mais uma colherada de batata cozida e riu da cara dela. Um dos defeitos de ser um Potter é que todos agem antes de pensar, sem nem verificar se a sua mãe a espreitava, Ashley arremessou uma boa porção de batatas na cara de Thomas e riu-se dele. Nesse instante todos os trigêmeos começaram a rir da cara de Thomas, que furioso tentava em vão protestar pois sua boca estava cheia de purê. Morgana, ao ouvir as risadas da mesa ao lado, percebeu logo o que havia ocorrido quando apanhou Ashley ainda rindo com uma colher na mão, lançou novamente aquele olhar felino para a filha que mesmo sem ser legilimente entendeu direitinho: hoje passaria a noite na barraca, bem longe do quarto de Hanna e Lilith!

O resto da noite continuou animada na mesa dos adultos, lembraram histórias dos tempos de escola, fizeram previsões de como seria o futuro dos filhos, reclamações, trabalho, a vida de casados e coisas que só os adultos tem paciência de conversar e ainda acham divertido. Claro que Ashley sendo uma pessoa que se achava muito madura, prestava atenção nos modos de seus pais. Gostaria de ser como eles, conversar de igual para igual. Sua mãe era uma mulher independente dona de seu próprio Boticário, seu pai um homem famoso, chefe dos aurores britânicos, mas e ela? Quem era ela? Apenas a filha de Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu e agora mais conhecido como o homem que afinal conseguiu destruir os 7 horcruxes de Voldemort e o tornou vulnerável. Estava cansada das pessoas lhe perguntarem se ela também tinha a cicatriz e onde ela ficava, nessas situações ela simplesmente voltava seu olhar para o alto. Não, não era ofidioglota e outra coisa, seu patrono não era um veado, aliás nunca tinha visto um patrono em sua vida toda.

Após todos se retirarem da mesa e vovó Molly começar a mandar os pratos para a pia, um a um dos participantes se retirou para a sala de estar, as conversas corriam agradáveis, mas logo o relógio começou a indicar que era hora de dormir. Os trigêmeos foram os primeiros a se despedirem e subiram para o quarto, Thomas foi logo em seguida, queria continuar infernizando as meninas, mesmo se fosse no quarto ao lado, os Potter deram boa noite e foram para a barraca que estava armada no jardim da Toca.

Ashley, emburrada, caminhava na frente com os braços cruzados.

–Ash, Ash! – era seu pai chamando a garota, como estava com raiva por ter ficado de castigo na última noite antes de ir a Hogwarts, ela queria chegar o mais rápido possível na barraca, para não ter que conversar com seus pais. Por isso caminhava na frente emburrada, fingindo não ouvir nada do que seu pai dizia, seu plano estava dando certo até que se ouviu um pequeno estalo e Ashley ficou ali imobilizada como se fosse uma pequena estátua. – Estes são os modos que ensinamos pra você? Que decepção Ashley, nos fazer passar vergonha na casa dos Weasley! FINITE INCANTATEN- E os movimentos de Ashley voltaram, lentamente, seus braços e pernas ainda formigavam um pouco e fez uma cara muito mais feia enquanto ouvia o que seu pai dizia - Olha filha, sei que deve estar ansiosa por causa do começ_o _das aulas e todas as novidades que te esperam por lá, mas não precisa ficar desse jeito, você não é assim! Você é minha princesinha...

A garotinha, que estava muito irritada, agora então, estava mais irritada, odiava receber feitiços pelas costas, uma maneira de pregar peças que seu pai ainda conservava.

-Você diz "minha princesinha", como seu eu fosse uma criança, mas não sou! Já tenho onze anos, á partir de amanhã vou morar em um castelo sozinha e claro que vou me sair muito bem, sem o herói Harry Potter pegando no meu pé!

Quando terminou de falar aquilo, percebeu a besteira que tinha feito, sua mãe parada na entrada da barraca, enxugou uma lágrima que insistiu em correr pelo rosto, Morgana simplesmente não se pronunciou apenas fechou a entrada da barraca de acampamento instalada no jardim dos Weasley e sumiu em seu interior que permanecia apagado. Ao ver o rosto do seu pai pálido e cabisbaixo, com aquela cicatriz que ele não sabia se gostava ou detestava ficou perplexa. Começou a reparar que sua aparência de auto confiança, sofreu um leve abalo, Harry já não era o garotinho de antes que enfrentara um Basilisco, era um homem feito, com família constituída de aparência cansada e sempre preocupado com a segurança dos seus, passava grande parte do seu dia combatendo remanescentes dos Comensais da Morte, ainda liderados por Voldemort e todo o tipo de escória que se propõe a destruir a liberdade do mundo bruxo. Ashley sentiu-se a maior imbecil de toda história da magia, querendo concertar as coisas, puxou um pouco as vestes do seu pai para que ele voltasse do seu estado de inércia sentimental.

-Eu não quis dizer isso, eu juro. Ás vezes eu falo as coisas sem pensar, você é o meu herói, nínguem estaria aqui se não fosse você! – E o abraçou bem apertado, mas como era baixinha, seus braços só o enlaçaram em volta da cintura.. – Você é o pai mais legal do mundo. Amanhã com certeza vou entrar na Grifinória e serei a melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts! – Harry Potter ergueu sua filhinha no ar, o sorriso aberto e franco voltara ao seu rosto parecia novamente um jogador á espera do pomo.

- E você é a melhor filha do mundo, a melhor aluna da Grifinória e a melhor apanhadora do time! – Ash, ficou sem graça com a última frase do pai, na verdade ela nunca contou ao pai que moria de medo de alturas e toda vez que voltava do campo com os cabelos bagunçados de tanto treinar era apenas um fingimento, das poucas vezes subiu em uma vassoura sentiu uma violenta vertigem como se não fosse feita pra voar, porém para não estragar o clima de conciliação resolveu concordar.

–Serei a melhor apanhadora de todas! – Harry rodou sua filha no ar, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo brigado com ela

- Agora vamos, dormir, está tarde e amanhã será um dia cheio, sua mãe não poderá te levar pra estação, então passaremos no ministério pra eu entregar um relatório, Scringuoer está no meu pescoço quase babando... - Harry desceu sua filha para o chão e passou a mão em seus cabelos insistentemente bagunçados, sempre o fazia quando estava preocupado. Por um momento seu olhar ficou perdido, como se tentasse lembrar de algo pra fazer. Ashley ficou olhando para o pai que ainda divagava sobre o trabalho e o dia de amanhã, a garota ficou feliz com a notícia de que iria ao trabalho com seu pai, passaria uma boa parte da manhã sozinha, com seu pai exclusivamente pra ela, sem autógrafos, sem repórteres, sem fãs e o principal: sem aurores em suas costas.

– Pai, pai, vamos pra barraca agora? – Harry Potter pareceu acordar de um transe, era sempre assim, ele viajava em seus pensamentos e esquecia tudo em volta, era necessário alguns puxões em suas vestes para que voltasse ao presente.

– Vamos, vamos sim, está muito tarde e este sereno da noite pode lhe deixar com tosse. Os dois deram as mãos e seguiram para dentro.

O que parecia ser uma simples barraca de camping por fora, era uma barraca encantada, com dois quartos, uma sala de estar, jantar, banheiro e cozinha. Tudo muito bem arrumado, Morgana era muito detalhista e não deixava nada fora do lugar, os sofás eram de cores fortes que contrastavam com a cor escura dos móveis e cortinas verde musgo de tecido grosso. Quando entraram na sala de estar e viram uma Morgana abatida e triste, Ash logo deduziu que devia ter sido por causa do que falou ao seu pai. Quando viu os dois entrarem, sua mãe ensaiou um sorriso.

- Não sei por que me preocupo tanto com vocês dois, brigam e daqui a cinco minutos estão fazendo ás pazes, poderiam deixar as coisas bem claras pra mim? São pai e filha ou são dois irmãos birrentos que adoram tirar a mãe do sério ou até mesmo da sanidade mental, francamente... - Os dois foram em sua direção e Ashley logo ocupou o seu colo e Harry sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e a abraçou e beijou-a na testa. Ela riu um pouco sem graça e recostou-se no ombro do marido, eram raros os momentos em que cumpriam o papel de família feliz e unida. Morgana, afagou os cabelos da filha e a beijou muito, ficaria muito tempo sem vê-la e queria sentir o calor e o perfume dela, ouvir sua voz mal humorada pela manhã. – Minha filha já está uma mocinha, já vai morar sozinha, fazer um monte de amigos, sinto muito por não poder te levar amanhã na estação, infelizmente sua mãe precisa trabalhar e a loja não anda sem mim entende? Pelo menos irei até o ministério com vocês e depois vou pro Beco Diagonal, enquanto isso... não quer desistir da escola não? Podemos pagar aulas particulares e você fica aqui comigo sempre minha bebezinha...- Abraçou Ashley bem forte e beliscou suas bochechas, já sabia qual era a reação da filha mas mesmo assim gostava quando ela fica nervosa e protestava dizendo...

– Eu não sou um bebê mãe! Sou pré-adolescente!

-Uma pré-adolescente? Que pena, então Harry, teremos que trocar o presente... – Morgana piscou para Harry e fingiu uma cara de decepção...- o tio Fred nos garantiu que as menininhas de Hogwarts adoram os minie-puffies, mas como você é uma pré-adolescente, hummm talvez um gato seja melhor...

-Um minie-puffie? Pra levar á Hogwarts? Não, tá bom! Eu quero sim, eles não são tão infantis, não, cadê ele, cadê?

Harry levantou-se com um certo esforço e foi até o quarto do casal, ao retornar a sala ele estava carregando uma peguena gaiola de viagem e dentro dele estava o minie-puffie cor de rosa, a pequena bolinha de pelo, guinchava baixinho e se movimentava dando pulinhos. Ash correu para pegar a gaiola, logo que a abriu, o minie-puffie pulou para o ombro da menina se esfregando em sua orelha, fazendo a garota rir das cócegas causadas pelo pêlo.

–Obrigada, eu não esperava mesmo! Juro! – Felizes por terem acertado em cheio no presente, os dois riam com a felicidade da filha. Passaram-se mais algumas horas, então Morgana olhou para o relógio de pulso, já passava das onze da noite e todos teriam que acordar cedo no outro dia. A mãe foi logo acelerando todos para que fossem dormir, entre protestos de Harry e Ashley, Morgana convenceu a todos para deitarem imediatamente e colocarem o pequeno animal na sua gaiola.

O relógio despertou ás 06:30 hs, Morgana foi a primeira a se levantar para aprontar o café da manhã, enquanto ela fazia as panquecas a tarefa mais perigosa do dia ficou para o nosso herói Harry. Ele afastou as cortinas que se faziam de porta no pequeno quarto onde dormia Ashley, mesmo sendo na barraca de camping, nos jardins dos Weasley, não era nem um pouco comparável ao seu quarto na casa dos Dursley, sua filha tinha uma cama com cortinas de dossel cor de rosa, livros de histórias infantis jogados pelo chão, vassoura de última geração e um computador que ela carregava pra qualquer lugar. Sua filha dormia tão gostoso, provavelmente sonhava com algo bom, ela não tinha preocupações, contas a pagar, um mundo pra salvar, seu atual maior obstáculo era conseguir chegar a estação 9 ¾ e enfrentar o ano letivo sozinha.

Sentou-se na cama e mexeu em seus cabelos, a garotinha afastou sua mão como se fosse um inseto a lhe incomodar, Harry chamou bem baixinho.

-Ash, acorde, já são quase 7:00 hs e vamos a estação, esqueceu? Ashely respondeu com um murmúrio e abriu os olhos bem devagar e os coçou, quando soube que horas eram voltou a cabeça para o travesseiro. –Vamos filha, o papai tem que ir ao escritório pra pegar uma missão importante e olha só, você vai me ajudar! Não é legal?

Ashley despertou de súbito, sempre se interessou pelas missões do seu pai, um dos seus sonhos era ser auror como ele, era uma vontade reprimida só revelada em desenhos ou diários secretos porém seus pais já desconfiavam desse seu sonho e para tudo que houvesse urgência de realização eles usavam esse motivo.

– Hummm missão? – esfregou os olhos mais um pouquinho porque mesmo desperta com a novidade, ela não queria transparecer a empolgação.

–Sim, temos que resgatar uma jovem desprotegida que mora em um orfanato, ela não tem quem a leve, trata-se de um lar para crianças carentes não bruxas, acho que você vai gostar dela... Ela estudará em Hogwarts também, talvez seja até sua amiguinha de casa...- Harry esperou que a filha se pronunciasse positivamente, pois ela reclamava por não ter amigas o suficiente e com certeza essa garota misteriosa prometia ser uma novidade fantástica mas, as expectativas de Harry foram pelo ralo, ela não se mostrava muito empolgada em conhecer uma amiguinha a única coisa que Ashley pensava era como seu pai conseguia sempre estragar tudo! O passeio não seria só deles? Não era "a" manhã especial dos dois? O primeiro dia em Hogwarts e também o da grande seleção! Que raios!

–Mas pai! Isso não é uma aventura! Não é mais fácil então pagar um táxi? Além do mais ela é trouxa e ...- Levou as mãos a boca para calar-se forçosamente, seu pai não gostava que usasse esse tipo de termos – Desculpe pai mas, é verdade, os trouxas ficam sempre com cara de bobos quando vêem alguma magia, ainda mais ela que vai estudar lá... Vai ficar se deslumbrando a toda hora! Ashley sentou-se na cama com um bico enorme e os braços cruzados à frente do seu corpo. Seu pai não podia dizer que não esperava aquela reação, ele poderia passar missão a qualquer outro subordinado, mas a garotinha órfã era tão especial, não arriscaria que outro auror com menos experiência colocasse a missão a perder.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte então, chamamos um táxi pra uma garotinha muda, assim ela chega a plataforma 9 ¾ sozinha e passa pelo pilar! Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes mas, só temos que pedir pra administradora trouxa do seu orfanato escrever um bilhete dizendo que ela tem que chegar ao Expresso vermelho de Hogwarts...

Ashley não tinha mais argumentos, desde mais novinha ela entendia que os segredos do mundo bruxo eram guardados a 7 chaves e se não existia quem pudesse levar a tal garota para a plataforma era melhor não contestar.

– Já entendi, vou me arrumar, não adianta discutir, mas se pensa que vou ficar servindo de cicerone pra ela, está enganado. Cada um na sua casa. – Ash levantou-se e foi ao banheiro pra se arrumar, pisando firme e com uma cara amarrada logo cedo.

Os Potter decidiram tomar café à sós na barraca, passar alguns instantes juntos para aproveitar a intimidade familiar, havia bolo, torradas, chá, chocolate e outros tipos de tortas salgadas, tudo enviado por vovó Molly é claro, após o desjejum os três começaram a fazer as malas, Morgana já tinha deixado o malão de Ash pronto havia duas semanas, queria ter certeza que sua filha não esqueceria e não sentiria falta de nada.

Quando os três estavam prontos saíram da barraca, Ash puxando seu malão com rodinhas em uma mão e na outra a gaiola do seu novo amiguinho chamado Muffin, Morgana e Harry levavam cada um uma mala média de mão. Então sem mais demora com um toque de varinha, Harry desmontou a barraca e a mesma se transformou em um pequeno quadradinho de lona dobrado, em seguida entraram na toca, despediram-se de todos e pediram permissão para usar a lareira, Ash não podia aparatar, mas ela gostava do pó de flú, era sempre divertido viajar assim, antes de entrar na lareira e pedir o endereço, mãe e filha se abraçaram, até a noite anterior seus sentimentos em relação a escola eram conflitantes, um misto de excitação e expectativa. Agora ela sentia medo e uma nostalgia nunca antes sentida, não havia se ausentando por um período tão longo e neste momento era preciso encarar essa nova realidade, um pequeno nó em sua garganta começou a se formar, ela foi corajosa e resistiu, não precisava demonstrar fragilidade.

Seu pai pegou um punhado de pó de flú na mão e entrou na lareira, falando bem firme ele soltou o pó e falou.

- Ministério da magia. A fumaça verde estalou e Harry desapareceu. Morgana ficou ali sozinha, vigiando a lareira, talvez Ashley pudesse ter dificuldades... Tirou logo esse pensamento da cabeça, sua filha estava se tornando uma mocinha, logo não haveria mais nenhuma criancinha no clã dos Potter, ela pegou sua varinha e sua bolsa e preparou-se para desaparatar, no momento que em que girou, o chão rodou ao contrário, sentiu uma vertigem e teve que se apoiar na lareira para não cair, não era a primeira vez que isto acontecia por estes dias, já à umas duas semanas, sentia enjôos intermináveis. Estava cansada de tanto trabalhar, era isso, muitas preocupações e emoções nessas semanas, pensou. "Por garantia, vou de pó de flú", pegou um punhado em suas mãos, entrou na lareira e pronunciou,

- Boticário Prince. - Logo a chama verde subiu e Morgana não estava mais lá.

Na estação King's Cross Ash começou a sentir estranha, não só pelo momento, primeiro dia em Hogwarts, mas também pela companhia daquela garota estranha de cabelos e olhos verdes, a presença de Aurores espalhados por todos os cantos, não era difícil distinguir Tonks no meio da multidão, nada como havia pensado que seria. A "amiguinha" que seu pai lhe arrumou não dizia uma palavra, apenas sorria, além disso, ela parecia imitar todos os gestos de Ashley como por exemplo andar de mãos dadas com seu pai. Se houvesse um dia pior pra se começar qualquer coisa era aquele dia. Ao aproximar-se da plataforma 9 ¾ o inevitável aconteceu, logo começaram a pipocar bruxinhos, bruxinhas, bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades, a mão de seu pai ficou um pouco mais gelada e segurou a sua mão com força, parecia que algo de errado poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. O local era tensão pura, até que um garotinho que estava atrás deles esperando para atravessar, puxou as vestes do seu pai e falou muito alto.

-Mãe! É Harry Potter!

As mais diferentes pessoas viraram o pescoço ao terminarem de ouvir o menino, quando Ash deu por si, estava rodeada de bruxos lhe pedindo autógrafos e puxando seu cabelo, a tal da Perséfone parecia achar tudo aquilo engraçado, Harry estava vermelho, parecendo um tomate. Quanto mais se demoravam na fila para atravessar, os trouxas presentes começaram a perceber o pequeno tumulto, a segurança da estação já estava prestes a entrar em ação, quando alguns aurores que Ashley não sabia o nome, surgiram dos locais mais inesperados, como banca de jornal, banheiros e latas de lixo. Eles entraram no meio da multidão que cercava os Potter, um deles, um senhor de cabelos loiros e olhos castanho acinzentados, pegou o malão e a gaiola de Ashley e carregou no colo, outro Auror de feições orientais fez o mesmo com Perséfone. Ashley apenas ouviu.

-Garota se despeça do seu pai.

As mãos de Harry escaparam das mãos de Ashley, ela apenas viu seu pai tentar lhe dizer algo, antes de ser aparatado quase a força por Tonks. Em um piscar de olhos o rapaz loiro atravessou com ela o coluna, já se encontrava diante do Expresso vermelho de Hogwarts, que por sinal já estava prestes à partir. O moço oriental havia acabado de atravessar com Perséfone e já começou a falar,

-Rápido garotas, apressem-se o trem já vai partir.

Parecia que Perséfone havia deglutido melhor a situação então pegou as suas e as bagagens de Ashley de mão e a puxou em direção ao trem. Os olhos de Ash começaram a brilhar como se fosse chorar, não era justo, ele era seu pai, deveria atravessar com ela e não ser cercado por um bando de bruxos qualquer.

Enquanto era arrastada em direção ao Expresso sentia-se mais deprimida. Lá dentro a grande maioria das cabines estavam lotadas, e, para sua sorte, Perséfone mantinha a cabeça coberta pela toca de seu agasalho assim, ninguém se espantaria , ainda, com suas longas tranças verde-esmeralda. Arrastando suas malas de mão as duas garotinhas seguiram pelos corredores de trem, sem conseguir achar a cabine dos primos de Ashley, porém logo que o expresso entrou em movimento elas encontraram o último vagão sozinho. Um pouco desajeitadas pelos solavancos, conseguiram arrumar as malas em seus devidos lugares. A pequena Potter com uma tromba maior que a de um elefante sentou-se bem de frente para a estranha garota, assim pôde examiná-la com mais cuidado. Perséfone parecia saber suas intenções, então ela abaixou seu capuz e sorriu para Ashley, era uma feição simpática e meiga que não correspondia à história de vida da menina. Ela pegou um papel em seu bolso e uma caneta e, muito desajeitadamente conseguiu escrever algumas coisas e passou a Ashley.

"Por que está tão brava? Essas coisas acontecem com ele o tempo todo, sorte nossa que havia vários aurores por ali, não está feliz por poder ir a escola?".

A menina pegou o papel e demorou um pouco para decifrar a letra tremida, sem mais demora olhou para Perséfone e começou a despejar tudo como se fosse culpa da garotinha,

-Brava? Imagina, só porque no único momento livre que eu teria a sós com meu pai, ele tem que resgatar uma menina esquisita em um orfanato, e veja só, nem em perigo ela estava, pelo contrário a menina aterrorizava o orfanato com esse cabelo esquisito. E por que eu não ficaria feliz de ir pra escola? Tente essa: Fazem dois anos que meus pais discutem pra saber em qual casa ficarei, se não for escolhida para a Grifinória eles me colocam para dormir como cão pelo jeito que as coisas andam.

Ao terminar de falar ela devolveu com impaciência o bilhete de Perséfone, logo que esta o recebeu de volta, escreveu mais algumas linhas e retornou o bilhete para a menina.

"Posso te dizer duas coisa, uma você não vai para a Grifinória e dois, seus pais ficaram orgulhosos de você por isso, existem mais coisas na vida para se preocupar do que a casa em qual vai estudar, a casa em que se estuda não diz quem você é".

- E o que você sabe sobre o futuro? Nada, se duvidar, sabe menos do que eu. Você tem sorte de não ter pais, pelo menos não tem que dar satisfação a ninguém...Ai me desculpa eu não quis dizer isso eu só queria...

Tarde demais, Perséfone, pela primeira vez naquele dia, fechou sua cara, parou de encarar Ashley e começou a olhar através da janela com um olhar perdido, talvez procurando alguma coisa na paisagem que insistia correr do outro lado. Só então que Ashley percebeu que a menina levava um colar em seu pescoço em formato de coração divido em duas metades, uma vermelha e a outra verde.

– Foram seus pais que lhe deram esse colar? Perséfone continuava a olhar para fora, mas a parte vermelha do colar piscou, Ash levou um pequeno susto, mas continuou assim mesmo a sabatina - E você se lembra dos seus pais? – O colar piscou novamente, mas desta vez na cor verde.

Os três olharam uns para os outros segurando a risada, depois que Ashley fora selecionada para Sonserina, imaginando a cara de Harry e a alegria de Morgana.

Mais alguns nomes depois...

- Hanna Weasley Malfoy.

O estômago de Hanna afundou, e o nervosismo tomou conta dela. Só conseguiu se mover pois Lilith e Luccas lhe deram um "delicado" empurrão para a frente. O mesmo burburinho que tivera ao Ashley ser chamada, estava acontecendo também agora, e isso só serviu para deixar Hanna ainda mais nervosa.

A escuridão lhe cobriu os olhos quando o Chapéu foi pôsto em sua cabeça, e ela logo ouviu a voz dele em sua mente.

Hanna há estava a minutos sentada no banquinho, e o burburinho amentava cada vez mais por causa da demora. Lilith mordia o lábios, e Luccas estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber a decisão, mas claro que não deixou isso transparecer.

- Lufa-Lufa! - enfim, o chapéu proferiu sua decisão, e ele foi retirado da cabeça de Hanna, que estava branca como papel. _Como assim Lufa-Lufa!_

Todos perguntavam a mesma coisa, com os queixos caídos. Uma Weasley Malfoy indo pra _Lufa-Lufa!_ Não, peraí, tinha que ter alguma coisa errada. Luccas e Lilith se olharam atônitos, mas depois Luccas deu de ombros, como se dissesse "fazer o quê?".

McGonagall cochichou algo no ouvido de Hanna, que se levantou e foi até sua mesa, onde todos a aplaudiram durante todo o percursso, com sorrisos para encorajá-la.

Nomes e nomes mais tarde...

- Lilith Weasley Malfoy.

Sem hesitar, Lilith caminhou soberanamente até o banquinho, com o burburinho mais forte, pois todos estavam curiosos para saber se a segunda filha de Malfoy também iria para uma casa inusitada. O Chapéu mal ficou alguns segundos em sua cabeça, e logo anunciou:

- Grifinória! - com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma ovação enorme, Lilith caminhou apressada para a mesa de sua casa, lançando uma expressão de "Há! Sou melhor que você!" para Luccas.

Ele girou os olhos, e quando foi chamado, foi até o banco com uma expressão de tédio, como se já soubesse para que casa iria. E ele realmente tinha acertado, pois, igualmente a Lilith, o Chapéu não se demorou em anunciar sua decisão: "Sonserina!".

Hanna observou o irmão ir para sua mesa. "Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo!" ela pensou, voltando seu olhar para seu prato dourado. "Por que justo eu tinha que quebrar duas tradições centenares? Todos os Weasleys foram pra Grifinória, e todos os Malfoys pra Sonserina... Mas eu não! Tinha que ir pra Lufa-Lufa... Droga!"

McGonagall continuava a chamar mais nomes, mas a seleção não demorou a terminar.

Na metade do jantar, Hanna arriscou um olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Lilith estava cercada de pessoas, sorrindo animada, enquanto as pessoas riam de algo falado por ela. Desviou para a Sonserina. Luccas conversava com um garoto, e parecia estar se divertindo.

Suspirou. Aquele seria um longo ano...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Joa: oie! é a Joa novamente... bem pessoas, estou com problemas em fl com a fabi... é q nós nos fl só por msn, e ela anda mt ocupada com a facul e o trabalho, e por isso não está conseguindo entrar, e eu acho q ela ainda não escreveu ainda nadinha do segunda capítulo, por isso acho q ele vai atrasar uns dias : (... + cm eu já escrevi uma boa parte, achei q seria legal fazer uma prévia, pq sei q é mt chato quando os autores atrasam algum capítulo... agora, a prévia!

PS: Taty Black, mt obrigada pelo seu coment! vc não tem idéia do quanto me animou pra escrever! a Bia tb adorou! thank very much, girl!

PS2: cm o resumo não apareceu inteiro aqui no FF, vou colacá-lo aqui caso alguem queira ler:

Alguns anos após a grande batalha e a destruição das Horcruxes, lorde voldemort ainda sobrevivia no mundo bruxo causando terror e tentando arrecadar novos membros para a Ordem das Trevas. Enquanto isso, os filhos de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger tem que sobriviver á escola.

* * *

"- O que foi Malfoy? Qual é o motivo de tanto riso? - uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros perguntou.

Amber Ranninton estava ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Luccas havia conhecido ela no dia anterior, enquanto comia o banquete. Não era muito simpática e do tipo animada, estava sempre séria e, se olhar matasse, a população do mundo inteiro já estaria morta.

- Você vai saber daqui a alguns minutos, Ranninton. - e terminou de descer a escada ainda com um sorrinho debochado."

"- MALFOY, EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Pode tentar! - Luccas provocou e um segundo depois já estava disparando para fora do aposento, pois o garoto foi como um raio atrás dele."

"O sonserino, que descia as escada pulando de dois em dois degraus, acabou torcendo pé na afobação e caindo em cima de Hanna, que caiu da escada e bateu a cabeça no chão com força."

"- Sua dedo-duro! - Malfoy exclamou, incrédulo.

- Como se eu tivesse jurado lealdade a você, Malfoy. - Amber caçoou, com um sorriso de deboche. - Se me der licença, professor. - pediu, e se retirou depois do breve aceno de cabeça do professor."

"- Luccas, seu retardado! - Lilith veio correndo até eles, com uma cara nada boa.

- Fico impressionado com sua educação para comigo, maninha. - Luccas disse sarcásticamente."

"- Alo-ou, nós somos tri-gêmeos! O que um faz, atinge os outros dois também! - a grifinória resondeu como se estivesse explicando para um bebê que dois mais dois é igual á quatro."

"Thomas estava devorando um sanduiche enquanto escutava seu amigo Hiroshi Watanabe tagarelar sobre o teste para o time de Quadribol que aconteceria na próxima sexta-feira."

"- Só podia ser filho de Draco Malfoy mesmo... Tenho pena dos filhos dele! Nunca acreditei nessa histórinha de que ele passou para o nosso lado. Pra mim ele é um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem! Se duvidar foi ele mesmo que matou a pobre Gina Weasley, e não um Comen...  
- Hey, olha como fala do meu tio e dos meus primos! Meu tio não é Comensal! Pode ter certeza de que ele é muito mais honesto que o seu pai, sua fofoqueira! - Thomas interrompeu a garota, bravo pelo que ela estava falando."

"- É o Diário de Hogwarts. Um jornalzinho semanal que elas fazem, e praticamente toda Hogwarts lê. Com exeção dos professores, é claro. São enfeitiçados para que qualquer adulto que o veja pense que é um livro de qualquer matéria, assim elas publicam o que bem quiserem sem medo de serem pegas e levarem detenção, porque as vezes ela escrevem coisas realmente pesadas. "

* * *

então, o q acharam? coloquei várias partes importantes do q escrevi+ faltando mts frases para atiçar a curiosidade de vcs XD  
comentem!  
bjuxxx sabor bala de caramelo! 


End file.
